Health Information Technology (HIT) can enable patient-centered care through the use of electronic interchange of health information from home to the medical office and back to home, with the aim of improving the quality of care. Hypertension represents an ideal condition to test this model of patient centered e-health enabled care since this condition is common, largely cared for by primary care physicians, and when uncontrolled is associated with significant morbidity and mortality. We propose to study the feasibility and acceptability of a 4-component e-health blood pressure control program which includes: 1) a personal health record (PHR);2) home blood pressure monitoring (HBPM) device integrated into the PHR;3) a BP self management web portal and 4) use of a trained patient navigator (i.e., a community health worker). We hypothesize that, relative to HBPM alone, this 4-component program will increase patient activation, collaborative self-management care activities, and medication adherence;reduce clinical inertia;and improve BP control. The goal of this project is to obtain the necessary pilot data to design a robust randomized practical clinical trial of the e-health blood pressure control program for future implementation.